Black Widow
Natalia Alianovna "Natasha" Romanoff, better known as Black Widow, is one of the best spies and assassins in the world. Originally an agent of the Soviet agency for foreign intelligence, the KGB; she later became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counter-intelligence agency. Having extensive mastery in the martial arts and armed with her Widow's Bite, Black Widow was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most talented agents. When Loki declared war on Earth, Black Widow joined the Avengers and helped to defend New York City. After the Avengers defeated Loki, she continued her work with S.H.I.E.L.D., this time working with fellow agent Captain America. After the HYDRA Uprising, which resulted in all of her morally dubious history being revealed to the world, she dropped off the grid to begin rebuilding her cover. She later rejoined the Avengers, working to bring down various HYDRA cells across the world and the rogue artificial intelligence Ultron. Unlike most members of the original Avengers, Black Widow remained a member of the second incarnation of the team after the Ultron Offensive. After the governments of the world demanded the Avengers to sign the Sokovia Accords, she agreed to their terms. She later joined Iron Man in a fight against Captain America because his disagreements with the Accords and his criminal activities with the Winter Soldier. As the two Avengers' factions fight each other, she betrayed Iron Man's team in order to assist Captain America to find the instigator of the teammates' fight. As result, Black Widow had to escape once again from the government for aiding her old friend. Biography Early Life Natalia Alianovna Romanoff was born on November 22, 1984 in Stalingrad, as Samuel Sterns managed to identify her exact birthplace from a hint of accent in her voice.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Red Room At a young age''The Avengers, Romanoff was recruited by the KGB.Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' At a Red Room facility, she endured both an education and indoctrination into the world of spy-craft. Romanoff excelled in this strict training environment and soon became regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the code name, Black Widow. As a final ceremony to complete her training, Romanoff was sterilized, as to avoid any distractions and focus solely on her missions, something she deeply regretted later in her life.Avengers: Age of Ultron Due to both her expertise and her growing threat to global security, Romanoff quickly appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, prompting Director Nick Fury to send Agent Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, to eliminate her. on a mission in Abidjan]] Hawkeye disobeyed this order, recognizing her skill, and recommended her for recruitment for S.H.I.E.L.D. At the behest of Director Fury, Romanoff later defected from Russia and joined the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D. From that moment on, she developed a lasting partnership with Barton. Together they had missions in Budapest, Abidjan, and many other locations. Natalia eventually started going by the name "Natasha". S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent The Winter Soldier In 2009, when she was assigned to protect a nuclear scientist, she was attacked by the mysterious assassin known as the Winter Soldier, who was sent to kill the scientist. Though she and the scientist were pushed over a cliff, Romanoff managed to save both herself and the man she was protecting. Seeing this, the Winter Soldier fired a single round through Romanoff's stomach and into the scientist, effectively killing him. Natalie Rushman ]] In 2011, Romanoff was on one of her usual missions, sent to ruin an operation of the Ten Rings. She boarded the Ten Rings plane and caused its explosion.Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She also did modeling work in Tokyo as part of another undercover operation.Iron Man 2 Later, she was sent by Nick Fury to infiltrate Stark Industries under the guise of Natalie Rushman. She was hired as a notary public by Secretary Bambi Arbogast. Romanoff worked her way at getting to Tony Stark in many ways, including secretly making her co-worker, Samantha Carlisle, sick in order to deliver documents to Stark. Watching Tony Stark ]] The ulterior motive for her employment was for her to keep an eye on Tony Stark after he signed his company over to Pepper Potts. In reality, Romanoff had been assigned to assess whether he was suitable for a plan to bring together a group of people with unparalleled talents. Stark ran a search on her and discovered that she was fluent in French, Russian, and Latin and had done some modeling in Japan. Romanoff became Stark's new assistant while he was in Monaco; then when she suggested what Stark should do for his last birthday party, Stark put on the full Iron Man suit which angered James Rhodes, who stole another suit and challenged Stark to a fight. During Stark's and Rhodes' Duel at Tony Stark's Mansion, Romanoff contacted Director Nick Fury and debriefed him on the situation. When he offered to come, she told him not to.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 2 Dressed in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, she arrived at a meeting Nick Fury was having with Tony Stark in Randy's Donuts, where Fury revealed her true name. Romanoff gave Stark a serum which postponed the effects of the Arc Reactor's radiation, which was poisoning his body. Later, Romanoff, along with Fury and Phil Coulson, went to Tony Stark's Mansion and she was told by Fury that she was to remain in position as an assistant. Later at Stark Industries, while Stark was visiting Pepper Potts, Romanoff walked in and requested for Potts to sign something. When Potts left, Stark started to grill Romanoff and told her that he found it amazing that she does what she does. When he claimed that she could not speak other languages, she replied in Latin, then repeated herself in English, telling him that he could, "Either drive himself home or she can have him collected."Iron Man 2 Taking Down Ivan Vanko to attempt to capture Ivan Vanko]] At the Stark Expo, Romanoff was in attendance when Ivan Vanko started to control the Hammer Drones; she went with Happy Hogan to go to Hammer Industries Headquarters. She changed into a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform during the car ride with Hogan trying to watch while driving. Romanoff broke into Hammer Industries, with Hogan taking out one man only to find that she had taken out several others. She managed to get control over Rhodes' battle suit. She then retrieved Hammer Industries data before Ivan Vanko's bombs went off.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 3 Big Problems ]] Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters with the data, she was given orders by a stressed Nick Fury to go to Culver University and watch over Bruce Banner. She arrived and witnessed Banner get locked in the bridge by General Thaddeus Ross and the Strategic Operations Command Center; Banner then transformed and a battle ensued.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 4 She called Fury and barely escaped uninjured. She revealed to Fury that she witnessed Emil Blonsky in action against Hulk and that they enhanced him.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 5 Fury was forced to deploy Romanoff to Grayburn College after Ross revealed, in a short conversation, that he intended to capture Banner. She arrived too late, however, and informed Fury over the phone that Ross captured Banner and was taking him away in a helicopter.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 6 Romanoff was then ordered to make sure that Banner did not leave anything for Samuel Sterns, with whom he had recently been, to work on. As she headed up the front steps, she witnessed Blonsky, now as Abomination, emerge from the building. She was buried in rubble, but still managed to make her way upstairs. She stumbled upon Sterns, whose mutation had heightened significantly, and his brain power had been augmented exponentially. After a brief dialogue with him, during which Sterns identified Black Widow's birth place from a hint of accent in her voice, Romanoff shot him in the leg.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week, Volume 7 She called in a S.H.I.E.L.D. cleanup team, and signaled her location on the roof with flares. She saw the chaos of Abomination and Hulk's battle in the distance. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, she confronted Fury, stating that all of the events going on were too much to handle. Back in Russia Once again on a mission, Black Widow arrived in Moscow, Russia, where she searched for missing Stark Industries technology. Disguised as Tatiana Sokolova, she worked at a night club. While trying to interrogate Mikhail Fjodorov, one of the world's most successful illegal arms dealers, Fjodorov was killed by an unknown woman and Romanoff was forced to leave the club via the roof, fighting several security men. After she returned to a hotel, she was attacked by a team of masked mercenaries, but she defeated them and received a SIM card to reach the mysterious woman she has seen in the night club. Later, Black Widow talked to the woman named Sofia, and learned that she is a "fan" and wants to take over the name "Black Widow". Romanoff agreed to meet with Sofia and broke all her contacts with S.H.I.E.L.D.The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 1 A few days later, Romanoff confronted Sofia in a sport hall in Sochi, where she almost drowned in cold water, but she was saved at the last moment by Phil Coulson, who was following a pair of goons working for the arms dealer General Starodoub. Coulson gave Romanoff the necessary equipment to infiltrate the yacht belonging to Yuri Klementiev, one of General Starodoub's business partners, where she met Sofia again, an encounter which cost them the life of agent Gennady Markov.The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 2 When Coulson discovered that Sofia's employer was the billionaire Richard Frampton, Natasha infiltrated his headquarters in Vladivostok. She discovered that Frampton works for the Ten Rings terrorist organization and that he had made a Jericho missile that would explode near the border between Russia and North Korea, greatly destabilizing the world peace. Romanoff infiltrated the launching area and destroyed the missile. Both Frampton and Sofia were killed in the explosion.The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes, Volume 3 Security Ignorant that Nick Fury had ordered Hawkeye to check the security of the Avengers Initiative database, Black Widow attacked Barton when he infiltrated the Helicarrier while wearing a mask. Fury arrived and stopped the scuffle; the three then discussed Fury's choices for the Avengers.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative Chitauri Invasion Interrogation Romanoff's next target was Georgi Luchkov, the corrupt Russian general who illegally sold weapons to the highest bidder. She allowed herself to be captured by Luchkov's thugs, and while Luchkov interrogated her, he unknowingly spilled all of his secrets. Phil Coulson then called to inform her that she was to collect Bruce Banner, letting her know that Clint Barton was compromised as incentive. Romanoff immediately freed herself and fought and captured Luchkov and his men. Romanoff then picked up her shoes and left the warehouse and went to go recruit Bruce Banner.The Avengers Recruiting Bruce Banner ]] Romanoff traveled to Bruce Banner's hidden location in Kolkata, India. She had a child to act as if her father was sick to lead him into an abandoned house. Banner, realised that it was a set up as Romanoff calmly introduced herself and explained the situation to him. When Romanoff tried to assure Banner that he would not be imprisoned, Banner mocked rage to test her reaction; she pulled a gun on him and aimed it at his head, but Banner calmly explained he was testing her. Romanoff was able to convince Banner to come into S.H.I.E.L.D. and ordered the agents outside to stand down. Assembling On The Helicarrier , Romanoff and Bruce Banner]] Romanoff brought Bruce Banner onto the Helicarrier, to help locate the Tesseract. Coulson then arrived with Steve Rogers and introduced the two. Romanoff then told Coulson that he was needed on the bridge. The two then walked together and got aquatinted and asked him if Coulson asked him to sign his trading cards. She introduced Banner to Rogers and recommended that they move inside as it would become hard to breathe. Inside the Helicarrier, Romanoff showed Banner to his lab and continued to search for Clint Barton. Capturing Loki ]] S.H.I.E.L.D. located Loki in Stuttgart, Germany and Romanoff flew on Quinjet to this location with Steve Rogers. As Captain America fought Loki, Romanoff tried to get a shot at Loki but was unable to due to Loki's tricks. Suddenly loud AC/DC music started playing on the Quinjet and Iron Man flew in to help, making Romanoff smile. They succeed in captureing Loki and brought him on the Quinjet to take him to the Helicarrier. On their way back in the Helicarrier, an unexpected lightning storm was taking place and Thor suddenly entered the Quinjet and left with Loki in tow. Iron Man went to retrieved him. Captain America then went to join Iron Man, when Romanoff warned him that he should sit this one out, but he chose to fight anyway. Attack on the Helicarrier in his cell]] Romanoff approached the demigod Loki, undetected so she could interrogate Loki. Romanoff put on an act by breaking down her barriers and revealing her emotions for Clint Barton, for whom she owes a life debt. Using this tactic, Romanoff was able to trick Loki into revealing that he planned on unleashing Banner's monstrous alter-ego, the Hulk. Romanoff then warned S.H.I.E.L.D. about Loki's plan and went to escort Banner to his room. ]] Romanoff entered the lab Bruce Banner was working in to escort in when an argument began. While the group argued, Clint Barton, under the control of Loki, shot an arrow onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier which through Romanoff and Banner into a room. Romanoff was trapped and was witnessing Banner transforming into the Hulk. Romanoff attempted to calm Banner down, but he was too angry. Romanoff told two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming to help, but she told them to leave, knowing they would be in danger. Romanoff got free just as Banner transformed into the Hulk. Filled with rage, Hulk chased after Romanoff and nearly killed her. She attempted to fend herself off from Hulk and barely did, but was subsequently knocked out. ]] After waking up, Romanoff was forced to take on Clint Barton who was under Loki's control. As Barton was walking down the Helicarrier when he was confronted by Romanoff who snuck up behind him in an attempt to disarm him. The two old friends had a prolonged fight using her combat skills, Romanoff was able to fight Barton and defend herself from his attacks with his bow and arrows and knife. When the fight got dirtier, Romanoff used her teeth to disarm Barton. Barton used all his top level training to kill his former friend, including firing several arrows at her, although Romanoff was able to dodge them, as well as attempting to drive a knife into her neck while pulling her hair back. recover]] In the end Barton was no match for Romanoff's speed and quick-thinking and eventually she got the upper hand, disarming him and slammed Barton's head onto a steel pipe. The blow weakened Loki's grip on Barton's mind and he recognised Romanoff, calling her by her first name before she knocked him out with a final strong punch to the head, breaking his connection to Loki and restoring his mind. Romanoff watched as Barton was taken away by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team to be distrained. Clint Barton's Recovery to help the Avengers]] After Romanoff defeated Clint Barton, he was arrested and tied down until it was certain that Loki's control was gone and he was no longer a threat. Romanoff looked after Barton in the recovery room, listening to him as he described the experience, which he compared to being unmade, which Romanoff understood from past experiences. Despite him asking, Romanoff refused to tell Barton how many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents he had killed, telling him that Loki and Loki alone was responsible for the killings and he must not blame himself. When Captain America arrived to ask Romanoff if she could pilot a Quinjet, Barton told him he could. After Romanoff gave him the nod of approval, Rogers allowed Barton to join them on the mission. Battle of New York in New York]] Black Widow was prepared to fight Loki beside the other Avengers and his Chitauri army, though being a spy and not a soldier. Hawkeye flew her and Captain America into New York in a Quinjet where the portal had already opened over the city, allowing thousands of aliens to enter and attack. Loki managed to shoot the Quinjet out of the sky and the team fought the extraterrestrials on the ground. Alongside Hawkeye, Black Widow fought the oncoming horde of Chitauri soldiers until the rest of the Avengers arrived. Black Widow used all her skills and weapons to defeat the Chitauri army while the civilians all clear out. While Black Widow and Hawkeye fight the Chitauri, she reminded him that the situation of being similar to a mission they took place in Budapest, which Hawkeye told Black Widow that he remembered Budapest differently. ]] When the others arrived, Captain America ordered that Black Widow and he would stay on the street to protect the people and keep the fight where they could control it. She and Captain America fought hard; Widow used her Black Widow's Bite and guns to kill dozens of Chitauri soldiers. However, the fight was almost too exhausting for her. After a while the plan of keeping the fight contained proved meaningless; she decided to obtain one of the Chitauri Chariots and fly it to Stark Tower. On the way she was chased by Loki and called on Hawkeye to shoot him out of the sky. She eventually made it to Stark Tower where the portal to their domain was open and met Erik Selvig, who had come out of the mind control. Together, using Loki's scepter, they closed the portal for good, ending the invasion. Later, the team took a breather at the Shawarma Palace. They were interrupted by War Machine, who arrived too late to help in the battle.Iron Man 3 Prelude, Volume 2 The Avengers gathered together in Central Park the next day to send Thor back to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. While Loki was in chains, Romanoff whispered something in Barton's ear about Loki's punishment, causing Barton to grin. When the team went their separate ways, Romanoff left with Barton in a S.H.I.E.L.D. car. After New York Zodiac in Chicago.]] After participating in the Battle of New York, Romanoff became partners with Captain America and they ran many operations together. One such operation occurred upon the theft of the Zodiac weapon from S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff infiltrated the terrorist cell of a man named "Baker" using the alias "Audrey". Posing as Audrey, she spent several weeks undercover determining what Baker's plan for Zodiac was. Upon discovering Baker's plan to release the Zodiac in the Willis Tower in Chicago during the height of the day, killing all within, Romanoff alerted Captain America. Romanoff, Rogers and Agent Brock Rumlow confronted Baker's cell in the Skydeck of Willis Tower, and after a brief combat, subdued the terrorists, and recovered the Zodiac.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic Brooklyn After receiving intel that Nobel prize winning scientist Sana Amanat was going to be abducted. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury dispatched Romanoff and Steve Rogers to Rogers' old Brooklyn neighborhood on protection detail. Under the guise of Rogers showing Romanoff the places that he grew up, they managed to draw out the Cadre mercenaries that had set up in multiple locations throughout the neighborhood. Tracing the mercenary that had abducted Amanat through a maze of alleyways, Cap succeeded in taking out the last mercenary with a little help from Amanat herself.Captain America: Homecoming HYDRA Uprising Fighting the Pirates on board the Lemurian Star]] Two years after the battle of New York, Romanoff and Captain America were sent with the STRIKE team to liberate the Lemurian Star, the S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel in the Indian Ocean that was highjacked by pirates led by Georges Batroc. However, Romanoff's real mission was to retrieve confidential protected S.H.I.E.L.D. files in a flash drive. On the Run from S.H.I.E.L.D. "dead" body]] go undercover]] Romanoff took Nick Fury's USB that Rogers left hidden in the hospital. When Rogers arrived later, she told him the masked man who killed Fury was a spy known as the Winter Soldier and she had encountered him once before. She decided to follow Cap. They went to an internet cafe to see if there was any valuable information on the drive. But they, as Fury did, found nothing. However, they did find the location where the USB could be unlocked. Brock Rumlow and his team attempted to find them but failed to do so. On the way out Romanoff made Rogers kiss her to make oncoming STRIKE agents avert their gaze. They stole a car and drove to Camp Lehigh, the army camp where Rogers had trained during World War II. There, they found a secret storage room full of old computers inside an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. office. In there they found a more modern looking USB slot and they put the USB in. The computers powered up and someone began to talk to them. The voice turned out to be Arnim Zola, who told them that he was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. after World War II and that he helped to rebuild HYDRA, inside S.H.I.E.L.D. In the 1970s, after being told he would soon die, he transferred his mind into a computer. He had been working on an algorithm that HYDRA wanted. He told them that some of the deaths of S.H.I.E.L.D leaders had been due to HYDRA, showing them a picture of Howard Stark, implying that his death might not have been an accident. Romanoff learned Zola was also involved in the Winter Soldier program. But before Rogers and Romanoff could get any more information out of Zola, S.H.I.E.L.D stormed in and blew up the base. They survived the explosion and sought refuge with Sam Wilson. They went back to Washington, D.C. and interrogated Agent Jasper Sitwell who was a HYDRA agent. Sitwell told them that HYDRA was going to use Project Insight as a weapon to eliminate what they saw as threats against the world. Return of the Winter Soldier Romanoff, Captain America and Falcon attempted to infiltrate the Triskelion but were attacked by the Winter Soldier and his men. The Winter Soldier successfully crashed their car and threw both Captain America and Romanoff off the bridge; Romanoff began to shoot at the Winter Soldier and fled. ]] A battle broke out and Romanoff fought the Winter Soldier in hand to hand combat; although she was able to use her skills as a former spy to use deception and gadgets to gain the upper hand against her opponent she was shot in the shoulder. Captain America saved her and fought the Winter Soldier himself until he got away. Eventually, Rogers, Black Widow and Falcon were taken into custody, but were rescued by Maria Hill. Agent Hill took them to a secret facility where an alive Nick Fury shocked Romanoff. Hill and Fury revealed that there was a plan in place to stop Project Insight. ]] To stop Project Insight, Romanoff used a Photostatic Veil to disguise herself as Councilwoman Hawley, a World Security Council member. After Captain America revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. was compromised, the council was held by STRIKE until she took them down. She then proceeded to dump all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the internet, pausing only to summon Nick Fury, to help her get around the encryption on the files. She then picked up Falcon in a helicopter after his fight with HYDRA infiltrator, Brock Rumlow. A New Start Natasha Romanoff was present at a government inquiry into the HYDRA affair. At the inquiry Romanoff stated that her and the other agents that fought against HYDRA in the HYDRA Uprising would not be arrested because they are the best qualified to protect the world. Now that her secrets were revealed to the world, she needed a new identity. One Last Favor At the request of Captain America, she contacted some of her acquaintances in Kiev who sent her an old Russian top secret document about the Winter Soldier. Later, she stopped by Fury's fake grave to give the document to Rogers and kissed him goodbye. A few months later, after Phil Coulson's reorganization of S.H.I.E.L.D., Romanoff was called by Agent Melinda May.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Avengers Reassembled Fighting HYDRA With the rising threat of HYDRA, the Avengers team was officially reassembled, with the financial backing of Tony Stark. Using the former Stark Tower, now renamed Avengers Tower, as their headquarters, they embarked on several missions to thwart HYDRA's plans for world domination. Romanoff was in Sudan when she hijacked a plane carrying HYDRA operatives meeting with Doctor Jensen who had perfected a weapon using Chitauri technology. Finding a platoon of armed soldiers there, Romanoff had J.A.R.V.I.S. assemble the Avengers to provide her with assistance. Ultimately, the Avengers and Romanoff defeated HYDRA and Jensen and destroyed her weapon.Avengers: Operation HYDRA Attack on the HYDRA Research Base down]] Their next mission together was to recapture the Scepter from Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA Base. Romanoff fought the HYDRA soldiers and when Hawkeye was injured, she called the others for aid. When the battle was won, she approached the Hulk and used the lullaby method to calm him down so he transformed back into Bruce Banner. Celebration and Romanoff at Tony Stark's Party]] Tony Stark organized a party in Avengers Tower to celebrate their victory against Strucker and obtaining the Scepter. During the Party, Romanoff flirted with Bruce Banner, so he would understand that she had feelings for him. Trying to lift Mjølnir was a game the Avengers decided to play at the party. When Bruce Banner's turn came, he declined and pointed to Romanoff, sitting beside him. As she drank her beer, she politely declined. Ultron Offensive Attack on Avengers Tower see Ultron's first body]] The game was interrupted when one of Tony Stark's Iron Legion made a surprise appearance, and after admitting that it was the result of Stark's Ultron Program mixed with his research into the scepter, it and several more like it, attacked the group. Romanoff took cover behind the wet bar and drew a pistol concealed there to help with the fight, interrupted briefly at one point to drag Bruce Banner in after her. However, the attack was a diversion, and one of the robots made off with the scepter while the Avengers and their friends were engaged in battle. Argument argument]] After the brief fight, the team discussed what had occurred. Romanoff said that Ultron had deleted all their files and that he was in the surveillance. She also said that he maybe knew about them more they knew about each other. Tony Stark admitted his involvement in the creation of Ultron, although he still strongly defended the idea as he believed it was a beneficial plan to save the world. Thor, clearly furious at Stark's recklessness, charged in and grabbed Stark by the throat, but Steve Rogers was able to calm him down. The team later learned that Ultron had sent them a message by murdering Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and leaving the word PEACE written in his blood. Together they worked out that Ultron would be going after Vibranium and he would get that from Ulysses Klaue in Johannesburg. Battle at the Salvage Yard When reports of robots attacking sources of Vibranium began surfacing, the Avengers raced to a coastal scrapyard in Africa where Stark believed that a substantial quantity of the rare metal might be stored. They arrived shortly after the A.I. and its two enhanced allies, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. A fight broke out with the Avengers trying to stop Ultron taking vibranium from the site, and Romanoff found herself incapacitated by Wanda's power to instill nightmare visions. She languished in a scene from her past while the fight carried on around her and the enemy made their escape. Retreat Still haunted by the ghosts of her past, Romanoff had a welcome respite when Clint Barton took the group to his farm, and the laughter of his two children welcoming their "Aunty Natasha" helped to wash away her troubles. She also had time to speak privately with Banner and discuss their feelings for each other, even suggesting that they could depart together, but Banner was quick to point out that there was nowhere that she could be safe with him. Nick Fury also arrived at the farm and spoke with the group at length about stopping Ultron. Battle of Seoul After Banner made the observation that Ultron was trying to evolve, the remaining Avengers split into two groups, with Black Widow joining Captain America and Hawkeye in a bid to stop Ultron obtaining cellular regeneration technology in South Korea. The trio raced for their objective, and found that Ultron's plan to create a new android body for itself were already well underway, but the Avengers' arrival caused it to grab the body and flee. Hawkeye located Ultron escaping in a truck trailer in heavy traffic, and when a window of opportunity presented itself, Romanoff dropped to the streets on a motorcycle to pursue it herself. She and Rogers managed to jointly fend off a number of Ultron Sentries, and although Romanoff was successful in delivering the dormant android to Hawkeye, she was captured by Ultron shortly thereafter. Kidnapped and Rescue 's cell]] When she awoke, Romanoff found that she had been transported back to Sokovia, where Ultron made a show of demonstrating his latest upgrade before confining her to a cell. She turned to using an old Cold War-era communication technique in a bid to expose her location without being detected, but could do little else but sit and wait. Hawkeye eventually received her signal, and she was treated to the welcome sight of Bruce Banner sneaking in alone to free her while the other Avengers and their new members made a show of confronting Ultron outside. Romanoff forced Banner's transformation into the Hulk by pushing him down a well, and they too joined the fight to stop the A.I. Battle of Sokovia against a sentry]] The Avengers fought hard to break the ranks of Ultron Sentries in Novi Grad. Black Widow used her martial arts mastery and weapons, along with her new taser batons, to fight the robots alongside her fellow teammates. Reinforcements ]] When Iron Man told Captain America that his only solution to save the world from Novi Grad being smashed into it was to destroy Novi Grad itself, Rogers refused to entertain the idea. Black Widow however, tried to persuade Steve to consider the option as the world's population would logically take precedence over the people of Novi Grad. When Rogers declared he wouldn't leave Novi Grad and its people to their fate, Black Widow told him that she never intended for them to leave and that they would die with the people of Novi Grad if needed. She reassured herself and Steve that there are worse ways to die and that at least she'd die seeing a great view. Nick Fury interrupted their conversation by saying that Romanoff's view was about to get a lot better. Fury revealed his Helicarrier and used it to enact Rogers' plan and evacuate the civilians while War Machine joined the battle. Fury sent out a squad of rescue boats to evacuate the citizens while Black Widow and the Avengers ensured no one was left behind. Protecting the Key ]] Iron Man then came up with a plan to dispose of Novi Grad and called all the Avengers to the city church where the drill was located. Iron Man jokingly told Black Widow that she and Hulk better not be playing "hide the zucchini". Black Widow retorted that she was en route slower since she could not fly as she used a bulldozer to run over Ultron Sentries. ]] The Avengers were tasked with protecting the drill in the church known as the key so that Ultron could not activate it. Ultron unleashed his army of Ultron Sentries upon them in a final offensive. Black Widow and the Avengers put all their force into destroying the seemingly endless horde of Ultron Sentries, with Black Widow using her guns and Black Widow's Bite to destroy many of the robots. After a vicious battle, the Ultron Sentries were eventually pushed back. When Ultron attempted to join the fight in his strongest form, the Vision, Iron Man and Thor nearly destroyed him with their combined powers. With the battle almost won, Captain America ordered the team to get to a rescue boat and leave the city before Iron Man and Thor destroyed the city. Black Widow went with Hawkeye and confiscated a car, making small talk about how to renovate Clint Barton's Homestead during their drive. Losing Banner ]] As the battle wound down, Black Widow and Hawkeye turned their attention to evacuating the civilian populace, but soon she received the call to calm Hulk back to his human state. Her calming technique was interrupted by Ultron, who was at the controls of the Avengers' own Quinjet and raked Hulk with gunfire. Hulk grabbed Romanoff and bore her to safety on a newly arrived S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier before leaping after Ultron to vent his rage. Romanoff soon learned that Hulk had beaten Ultron in the departing Quinjet and appealed to him through a video link to disengage the plane's stealth technology, but Hulk simply severed the connection. New Avengers The New Team With the Ultron Offensive finished, Romanoff returned to the New Avengers Facility with the rest of her teammates. With her plan to run away with Banner having failed, and Banner missing in action, she had nothing else but to remain a superhero. She joined Captain America in co-leading the second incarnation of the Avengers, featuring Scarlet Witch, War Machine, Vision and Falcon. Attack of Ultimo Attack on the IFID Headquarters Romanoff was on a mission in Lagos with fellow Avengers Captain America, Scarlet Witch, and Falcon, where they were waiting to ambush Brock Rumlow. Romanoff was sitting at a cafè with Scarlet Witch, observing the area. When Redwing scanned a garbage truck, it was revealed to be at maximum capacity; Romanoff realized that the truck was a battering ram. The team then moved out to the Institute for Infectious Diseases Building where the truck had gone to. As Rumlow escaped the building with his agents, having stolen a dangerous chemical, Romanoff gave chase on a motorcycle. She defeated Rumlow's agents with relative ease, but was grabbed by Rumlow himself, her Black Widow's Bite ineffective against his armored suit. Rumlow threw Romanoff into a truck containing two of his agents, tossing a grenade inside and closing the roof. Romanoff incapactitated the agents and escaped the truck when the grenade blew. 's henchman at gunpoint]] Rumlow gave the chemical to one of his agents and ordered them to split up, letting the Avengers chase them around Lagos. While Captain America fought Rumlow, Romanoff and Falcon pursued the agents. Romanoff reached the agents and held them at gunpoint; however, one of them threatened to drop the chemical. Romanoff killed one of the agents as Falcon's Redwing drone killed the other. Romanoff caught the vial before it hit the ground, thanking Falcon as she left the area. Though Falcon insisted that she thank the drone, Romanoff refused. They battle ended with a blast that accidentally caused by Scarlet Witch, which killed several civilians, including Wakandans. Avengers Civil War Sokovia Accords ]] While recovering from the the mission at Lagos, the Avengers were presented with the Sokovia Accords by Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross, which would put them under the direct command of a panel of the United Nations. Much to the shock of her comrades, Romanoff agreed with Tony Stark and was willing to agree to the terms of the Accords. She then called Clint Barton and asked if he would sign the Accords, but he claimed he had retired rather than sign. On her way to Vienna, where the Accords would be amended, she stopped at St. Luke's Cathedral, where Steve Rogers was after the funeral of Peggy Carter. He asked her who else had signed the Accords, so she replied that Stark, James Rhodes and Vision had all signed. She asked Rogers if he would reconsider his decision to not sign the Accords, saying that the Avengers should stay together regardless of how. He, as she expected, still refused and she admitted she was there as a friend to support him as he mourned the lose of Carter.Captain America: Civil War Vienna Conference In the conference at Vienna, Romanoff met the prince of Wakanda, T'Challa, who thanked her for supporting the Sokovia Accords. She also met his father, T'Chaka; to him she gave her condolences for the death of the Wakandan citizens in Lagos. During the conference, a bomb was activated, killing T'Chaka. The authorities suspected that Bucky Barnes was responsible for the bombing from security tapes showing the man responsible. Outside the building, Romanoff apologized for T'Challa's loss, and promised him that the task force would catch Barnes, but T'Challa said that he would kill Barnes himself. Steve Rogers called her and asked if she was fine. Romanoff responded positively, and she urged Rogers to stay out of the case with Barnes, or he might make things worse. However, Rogers insisted that he should be the one who to bring Barnes in, since he would not die by trying it. He hung up the phone, and Romanoff knew he went to defend Barnes. Berlin ]] Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, T'Challa and Bucky Barnes were captured by the police, and were brought to the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre in Berlin. There, Romanoff told Rogers that what he had done had made things worse. During Barnes' psychological assessment, a power failure occurred. Barnes freed himself and tried to escape; however, Romanoff, Tony Stark and Sharon Carter engaged him. Romanoff was strangled by Barnes but T'Calla saved her. However, Barnes escaped, but she and Stark knew Barnes was most likely with Rogers, who, along with Wilson, had also escaped custody. Thaddeus Ross gave Stark 36 hours to bring them in. Stark asked Romanoff if the Hulk could assist them, but Romanoff knew that even if he was here, he would probably not be on their side. To get the fugitives in time, Romanoff approached T'Challa to ask for his help, promising she would help him find Barnes. Clash of the Avengers Black Widow, along with Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, Black Panther, and Spider-Man confronted Captain America, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, and Scarlet Witch at the airport terminal. She and Stark tried to talk Rogers down, but he did not surrender, and the two teams clashed. Then she confronted him in his regular size. She fought against Ant-Man as he said that he didn't want to fight with her, so she said that she wouldn't stress about it and started to hit him. But he was restrained by him when he shrank, but she freed herself by shocking him with her bite. After she slipped from a car, Stark helped her get up. She asked if fighting was part of his plan, and he responded that he had planed to go easy on Rogers. The two teams then face each other and then ran towards. Romanoff knew that the fight wouldn't end well. As the two teams clashed again, Romanoff beat Ant-Man easily and then fought Hawkeye, confirming if they were still friends in the process, but was knocked out by Scarlet Witch when she saw Hawkeye was pulling his punches. As Rogers and Barnes almost made it to the Quinjet, she stood in the way, and deciding to follow her conscience and trust Rogers. She used her Taser Disks to stall T'Challa, as Rogers and Barnes escaped the airport on the Quinjet. She told T'Challa that she had said to him that she would help him to find Barnes and not to catch him. On the Run During the fight, James Rhodes crashed on the ground. In the hospital, Tony Stark approached her and told her that his spine had been damaged. Stark was disappointed at her for her betrayal, claiming that she was still acting as a spy. She said that they hadn't dealt with Steve Rogers rightfully. Stark told her that T'Challa had told Thaddeus Ross of her betrayal, and Stark warned her that the government will come to arrest her. She said to him that she was not he one who needed to watch her back, and ran to go underground. Personality The entirety of Romanoff's character is hard to distinguish based on how she lies and tricks people for a living. She is capable of convincingly portraying friendly and flirtatious, timid, vulnerable and scared. For the most part, she is a level-headed, strong-willed and independent woman. Romanoff normally maintains a controlled, almost emotionless persona to keep whatever she is thinking a secret unless she is around people she absolutely trusts. Although she is more than willing to rush into deadly battle and other unnerving missions for S.H.I.E.L.D., she is not completely fearless, as she was visibly frightened of Hulk. However, she is no longer afraid of him due to falling in love with Bruce Banner. Though a very serious agent, Romanoff is by no means stuffy and has a sarcastic sense of humor, which mostly surfaces when she is with Captain America or Hawkeye, both of whom she is comfortable around. Romanoff is very smart and loyal which is displayed when she made good on the debts she owed Barton and Rogers (saving the former from Loki's mind control and trying to protect the latter during a highway assault). While tough and at times ruthless, she is still a good person and can be quite heroic in her own right. These qualities are usually brought out by her other Avengers, mainly her missions with Steve Rogers. And no matter how injured she is in battle, Romanoff will go out her way to make sure bystanders are out of harm's way (keeping several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents away when Banner was transforming into Hulk, helping Hawkeye evacuate civilians when the Chitauri attacked Manhattan, and risking her life to make sure innocent people weren't shot by the Winter Soldier when he was chasing her). Romanoff is also very close with Clint Barton's family, especially with his and Laura Barton's only daughter, Lila, being the only member of Avengers who knew of their existence. Romanoff is genuinely affectionate with the child, hugging her the moment they reunite and sweetly commended the little girl on the drawing she made. They originally named their youngest child after Romanoff prior to them discovering that it was in fact a boy, thus naming him Nathaniel instead, with Romanoff humorously referring to the unborn child as a "traitor". Romanoff was sterilized as a rite-of-passage for her graduation from the training she underwent in the Red Room. This event deeply affected her, as she tearfully told Banner of the so-called advantages of the procedure. Abilities Natasha Romanoff is one of the most talented spies and lethal assassins in the world, being said by her instructor Madame B. to be the best student in the Red Room, never failing a single test. Both the KGB and S.H.I.E.L.D. considered her as one of their most dangerous operatives. Highly skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, she also possesses computer hacking skills and training in psychology. Romanoff's extraordinary skill-set has made her a core member of the Avengers, despite not being applied to the initiative. *'Master Spy': Romanoff is a dangerous secret agent highly skilled in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She often resorts to seduce men to obtain her goals while working undercover, such as when she posed as an assistant to evaluate Tony Stark for the Avengers Initiative. Romanoff's skills are so legendary that Nick Fury created a Lie Detector that he hoped she could not deceive. *'Master Martial Artist': Romanoff is extremely skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as , , , , , and multiple styles of . She has easily taken down many enemies, such as dozens of Hammer Industries security guards, Georges Batroc's armed pirates, several members of STRIKE, dozens of Ultron Sentries, and even the hordes of Chitauri aliens. She is skilled enough to be able to defeat a mind-controlled Hawkeye, maintain the upper hand against Ant-Man, and even hold her own against the much stronger Winter Soldier, though he was able to bring her down in the end. *'Master Acrobat': Romanoff incorporates gymnastics and acrobatics into her fighting style as she battles opponents. During her fight within Hammer Industries Headquarters, Romanoff used these skills to defeat the guards. During the Chitauri Invasion, she got to ride a Chitauri Chariot by using her acrobatics to commandeer it. *'Master Assassin': Romanoff is very skilled in the art of assassination, considered to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world. She is known to have killed many people during her time serving the KGB and S.H.I.E.L.D.. *'Expert Marksman': Romanoff is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. During a battle in Washington, D.C., Romanoff would have shot the Winter Soldier through his eye if he had not been wearing protective goggles. *'Multilingualism:' Romanoff is fluent in Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, and various other languages. *'Gifted Intellect': Romanoff's intellect seemingly puts her on par with Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *'Master Interrogator': Romanoff was able to trick Loki into telling her about his plan to use Hulk against the Helicarrier to bust him out of his cell. She was able to do a "reverse interrogation"; while she seemed to be in danger, in truth, she was getting all the information she wanted to know. *'Expert Hacker': Romanoff can hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security. She used this talent to hack into Hammer Industries mainframe and help James Rhodes regain control of the War Machine Armor and enabled him to help Stark fight the rest of the attacking Hammer drones, and again to access the location of Camp Lehigh from the USB Steve Rogers received from Nick Fury. *'Pilot': Romanoff is a skilled pilot, capable of flying a Quinjet with ease. Equipment Weapons *'Black Widow's Bite': Electroshock weapon that can deliver powerful electrical discharges from two bracelets worn by Black Widow. *'Black Widow's Batons': Electroshock weapons that can deliver powerful electrical shocks to incapacitate her targets. *' ': During her training with the Red Room, Romanoff trained with this gun, shooting it in quick succession while alternating her shooting arm, and being forced to use it against living targets. *' ': Natasha Romanoff's original weapon of choice. She carried it when she went to stop Ivan Vanko at Hammer Industries Headquarters, but chose not to use it against the security guards inside the complex. She wielded it when she stormed inside the room were Vanko was supposed to be, only to find it empty. *' ': Romanoff took a Heckler & Koch USP Compact from one of the guards at Hammer Industries Headquarters. She dual-wielded it along with her Walther PPK/S when she stormed inside the room were Ivan Vanko+ was supposed to be, only to find it empty. *' ': Romanoff replaced the Walther PPK/S for a pair of Glock 26 handguns as her weapon of choice. She had one of them concealed in the abandoned house in India where she staged a meeting with Bruce Banner, and then used both her firearms shortly after to fight the Chitauri army during the Battle of New York. Romanoff continued to used them during her missions with S.H.I.E.L.D., killing some of Georges Batroc's pirates when she joined a mission to rescue the Lemurian Star, and during a shootout against the Winter Soldier in Washington, D.C., managing to hit him in the face and forcing the Soldier to remove his googles. During the Battle of Sokovia, Romanoff resorted to the use of her handguns to shoot point-blank some of the Ultron Sentries. *' ': The Glock 19 pistol is the standard sidearm carried by STRIKE. Romanoff was able to obtain one of them when she posed as Councilwoman Hawley inside the Triskelion, using it to threaten Alexander Pierce. She also retrieved one of these guns hidden in the bar of Avengers Tower, in order to shoot at the Iron Legion drones hijacked by Ultron. *' ' with a : A fully automatic carbine and the standard weapon used by S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Team members, outfitted with a grenade launcher. Romanoff took the weapon that the Winter Soldier had been using and shot a grenade, making him escape before he could kill Steve Rogers in Washington, D.C. *'Chitauri Staff': Romanoff took one of the staves used by the Chitauri army when they invaded New York City and effectively used it against them as both a ranged and melee weapon. Uniform *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform': Black Widow's first uniform was a bluish-black catsuit. It zipped up the front and had fingerless gloves with a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the shoulders. It had two belts one of which had a red hourglass symbol on it and the other had lots of different pouches. It also had a thigh holster. *'Avengers Uniform': Her second uniform was a slightly modified version of her earlier one. It was now grey and seems to be made out of a different material. The red hourglass was brighter and the belts were slightly different. The only major difference was the inclusion of built in wrist tasers. *'Stealth Uniform': Her third uniform was worn while working on S.H.I.E.L.D. missions with Captain America. Her uniform became black with gray webbing, a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on her right shoulder and her trademark red hourglass over her stomach. It also features her Widow's Bite, a utility belt, and two thigh holsters. *'The Fourth Uniform': The fourth uniform worn by Black Widow was similar to her second. She wore a black suit with black padding at the shoulders, knees, and elbows. Her suit also contained a more powerful version of her Black Widow's Bite which when used caused piping on the suit to light up. She also wore a thigh-holster on her left leg. *'The Fifth Uniform':Black Widow is much sleeker in this film. Her suit is not leather, but a more tactical stretch cordura rather than the usual printed stretch fabrics used, although there is some of that in strategic places for mobility. Has a more cat-suit feel to it, closer to to the comics. Other Equipment *'Taser Disks': Romanoff used two Taser Disks aimed at the feet of one the security guards at Hammer Industries Headquarters, paralyzing his legs to temporarily disable him. *'Flash Bombs': Romanoff used two of these Flash Bombs to blind some of the security guards at Hammer Industries Headquarters, easily dispatching them afterwards. *'Garrote': Romanoff carried a garrote inside one of her bracelets, using it to deflect the blows of one of the security guards at Hammer Industries Headquarters, and later to strangle him until he lost consciousness. *' ': Romanoff took one of the pepper sprays carried by Hammer Industries security guards, and used to dispatch the last guard before attempting to arrest Ivan Vanko. *Miniaturized Smoke Grenades *Glider Harness *Grappling Hook Gun *'Photostatic Veil': Romanoff used a Photostatic Veil in order to disguise herself as Councilwoman Hawley and stop Project Insight. Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employers **Nick Fury - Former Director **Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Former Colleague **Melinda May - Former Colleague **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Good Friend, Former Colleague and Partner **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Best Friend, Former Colleague and Partner **Sharon Carter - Former Colleague **Lillian - Former Colleague **Kristen - Former Colleague *Stark Industries **Pepper Potts - Former Boss (as Natalie Rushman) **Happy Hogan - Former Co-worker (as Natalie Rushman) *Avengers - Former Teammates **Iron Man's Team ***Tony Stark/Iron Man ***James Rhodes/War Machine ***Vision **Captain America's Team - Former Teamates and Temporary Enemies ***Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Team Leader, Good Friend and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Partner ***Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Best Friend and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Former Partner ***Sam Wilson/Falcon - Friend and Former Teammate ***Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy and Enthraller turned Teammate **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Love Interest and Former Teammate **Thor - Former Teammate **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Enemy turned Teammate *Vera Brezneva *Erik Selvig *Helen Cho *Barton Family - Aunt-Like Relationship to the Children **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Best Friend, Former Colleague and Former Partner **Laura Barton - Close Friend **Lila Barton **Cooper Barton **Nathaniel Barton *Red Room **Madame B. - Mentor *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Long time Enemy turned Situational Ally *T'Challa/Black Panther *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *T'Chaka † Enemies *Justin Hammer *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash † *Abomination *Samuel Sterns *Mikhail Fjodorov † *General Starodoub *Chuzhoi *Rogusskii *Georgi Luchkov *Loki *Chitauri *Baker *Georges Batroc *Ten Rings **Sofia † - Former Fan **Richard Frampton † *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Superior **STRIKE ***Jack Rollins - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague **Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Ultron † **Ultron Sentries † *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague *Thaddeus Ross - Ally turned Enemy *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Temporary Enemy Video Game Only *A.I.M. **Kearson DeWitt **Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo **Brendan Doyle/Mauler **Firepower *R.A.I.D. **Sinthea Schmidt/Sin **Tony Masters/Taskmaster **Lancaster Sneed/Shockwave *Serpent Society **Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra **Gordon Fraley/Puff Adder **Rachel Leighton/Diamondback *U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Black Widow is the product of a Soviet Super Soldier experiment, and has had relationships with both Bucky Barnes and Daredevil. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Black Widow wore a necklace with an arrow pendant as a symbol of her friendship with Hawkeye. *Black Widow shares her birthday with her actress, Scarlett Johansson. *Black Widow is mentioned in the non-canon video game Iron Man. While battling Maggia forces in Afghanistan, Tony Stark comments that he may be able to make it for his date with Ms. Romanoff after all.''Iron Man'' video game Behind the Scenes *Scarlett Johansson was pregnant during the filming of Avengers: Age of Ultron, so many of her scenes were scheduled early in filming before she began to show. To help hide her pregnancy later in filming, three stunt doubles were hired. This caused a lot of confusion among the other actors since, according to them, all of the stunt women looked very similar to Johansson. Chris Evans stated that it got to the point where he would say hello and start a conversation with one of them, only to realize that the person he was talking to was not Johansson. Ultimately, some scenes used CGI to hide Johansson's pregnancy. References External Links * * Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Red Room Trainees Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:STRIKE Team: Delta Members Category:Level 7 Category:Avengers Members Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count